Turkish Republic of Northern Cyprus
Turkish Republic of Northern Cyprus (北キプロス・トルコ共和国, Kita Kipurosu Toruko Kyōwakoku, simplified - きたキプロス・トルコきょうわこ), often referred to as TRNC and Northern Cyprus, is a minor character in the series Hetalia: Axis Powers. Appearance A Mediterranean character, he appears to be a small child and is the younger brother of Cyprus, though his clothing imitates Turkey. His only color appearance to date is in the Hetalia Trading Card game, where he is depicted with olive skin and brown eyes. In Axis Powers Hetalia: The CD, it is mentioned that TRNC can't grow up due to not being recognized as a country by anyone except for Turkey. Personality And Interests TRNC speaks in a monotone voice and is noticeably more stern and quiet than his older brother. His style of dress imitates Turkey, the only one that will recognize him as a legitimate nation. Despite this, he is proud of being recognized by Turkey and is a rival of sorts to Sealand because of this (as Sealand is not recognized as a nation by anyone but himself). In the drama CD, he proposes the idea of reunification to Cyprus, but both are interrupted by another one of Greece and Turkey's fights before there can be a definitive answer. Despite Cyprus's close relationship with Greece, TRNC tries to convince him that Turkey is nice, and doesn't forgive anyone who is mean to him. Relationships Greece Greece openly hates TRNC, and threatens to disown Cyprus unless he cuts off all communications with him. Likewise, TRNC dislikes Greece for getting into fights with Turkey, and will often try to aid Turkey against him. Sealand Sealand attempts to make friends with TRNC and points out that they are both micronations, but TRNC points out that while he is recognized by Turkey, Sealand is recognized by no one (not even by England or Sweden). By definition, TRNC isn't considered a micronation. Sealand begins to cry, and he later attacks TRNC in a fit of rage, causing a fight between Greece and Turkey to reignite nearby. Turkey Turkey is the only country to recognize TRNC as a country, and TRNC admires him as a result. TRNC calls Turkey "gentle" and won't forgive anyone who is mean to him. Whenever Greece and Turkey get into a fight, TRNC wants nothing more than to help Turkey. Cyprus The immediate relationship of the two Cypriot brothers is not thoroughly explored. While Greece is antagonistic toward TRNC in the audio drama, Cyprus does not partake in these interactions. In turn, TRNC openly dislikes Greece's ideals and beliefs, but does not direct hostility toward Cyprus. That Cyprus wishes Turkey and Greece to get along may suggest that Cyprus and TRNC harbor no hatred for one another. Trivia *TRNC follows the pattern established by characters such as Hong Kong and Taiwan, as his appearance in a drama CD predates any manga or anime appearances. *While there is no concrete evidence to specify when TRNC was "born", TRNC makes reference to Turkey's cooking being great, which fans take to mean that he existed under British rule as part of Cyprus and thus represented the Turkish Cypriots before the official formation of the Turkish state. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Mediterranean Characters